Rainstorms
by Meilodi
Summary: When a picnic is interrupted by a rain, how will James and Lily cope with it? Bad summary, I will love you if you can read it and come up with a summary for me!


Rainstorms

**Disclaimer:I don't own, so you can't sue, blah blah blah**

"Hey, Remus, where do you think I should take Lily to?"  
"Why are you asking me? Ask Sirius,"  
"I already did, Sirius said he always just take the girl to a empty classroom...and work his magic,"  
"O...K" Remus said uncertainly, it makes sense though, Sirius always has a natural way with girls,  
"Do you have any ideas?" James asked from his position on the couch, reading a magazine half-heartedly.  
"I don't know, what do Lily like?" Remus asked without looking up from his transfiguration essay, two inches away from the limit,  
"Well, she did mention having a favorite tree by the lake, you know, the one with the leafs?"  
"James, every tree have leafs,"  
"I know." James said, and added, "But I'm pretty sure the whomping willow is not Lily's favorite,"  
"I am certain,"  
"Anyway, how about that date?" James asked, "What would Lily like,"  
"Well, the weather this week has been perfect, maybe you could take her out on a picnic?"  
"Oh, great idea!"

"Lily?" James asked while Lily shoveled porridge in her mouth,  
"What?"  
"Meet me at the lake on Saturday, ok?"  
"Hmm, are you asking me on a date?"  
"What do you think?"  
"Sure,"  
James then went down to the kitchen that night, and found a house elf,  
"Can you prepare a picnic for me?"  
"Yes, anything to please you, Mr Potter,"  
James smiled smugly as he creeped down the hall carrying a basket in her arms.

Lily walked out to the lake and found James standing by the lake, trying to see the giant squid in the sun, James smiled brightly when he saw her red hair tied in a loose ponytail, and waved her over,  
"Ready for your date, Lily?"  
"But it's not Hogsmeade weekend today, where are we going?"  
"Cover your eyes and you'll see," And with that, James covered Lily's eyes with his hands and lead her to a tree,  
"Like what you see?" Lily opened her eyes at this prompt and gasped, there, under her favorite tree by the lake, is a picnic set up perfectly, a blanket spread on the grass and a basket sitting in the middle,  
"Oh, I love it, thank you," Lily said and hugged James briefly before walking under the tree and sitting on the blanket, James opened the basket, and out flew the infamous snitch he stole from the last game from the chest, and the snitch flew around before diving into the lake,  
"Why did it go into the lake?" Lily inquired,  
"I have no idea, maybe the spell expired and it went bonkers,"  
"I doubt it, maybe it doesn't like the idea of being around someone as much of a brat as you,"  
"Then why, may I ask, are you sitting beside me?"  
"Maybe I have a high tolerance of stupid big headed brats,"  
"Are you saying that I have a big head?"  
"Until last year, at least,"  
Lily then gaped as dishes and dishes of different food hopped out of the basket on it's own record until a small feast is on the blankets,  
"It's great to have magic, isn't it?" James said, picking up a fork and jabbing it at a sausage,  
"Did you sneak into the kitchen again?"  
"How do you know?"  
"I happen to know that a boy is not capable of cooking up such a feast in a dorm," Lily said, "And how did you find a way into the kitchens?"  
"Remind me to show you one day,"  
They had fun, talking and eating at the same time, until a lightning flashed, thunder boomed, and rain started pouring down.  
The students gathered around the lake all rushed inside, Lily started standing up, looking back to make sure James is coming, but was surprised to see the James haven't budged a single bit.  
Lily frowned, and motioned James to come forward, but James shook his head, Lily frowned and stood up completely, tugging at James's hand, but James still shook his head, and beckoned her to look, Lily looked and nearly fainted, the rain is pink, PINK!  
"Wh..what happened?"  
"Let's just say that I messed up dates a bit..."  
Lily raised her eyebrows, and watched her intently,  
"You mean... this is one of your pranks?"  
"Yeah..." James scratched his head, grinning sheepishly,  
"Who... Sirius?"  
"Yep," James ran his hands over his hair, "I didn't tell Sirius about our date, for fear that he'll ruin it,"  
"And what made the rain pink, special formula?"  
"No, just food coloring, but we added a bit of dungbomb, so if you get it on your body you're going to smell like dragon dung for a month,"  
"I better find some masks then,"  
"We have plenty in stock already,"  
"But he still ruined out date, without intending it, of course,"  
"Are you sure it's ruined?" James put his arm around Lily and asked her slyly,  
"What do you mean?" She replied, and snuggled up to James, watching the pink rain.  
James looked down at the red hair beauty snuggled up to him, Lily looked up, feeling the intense gaze of James, and they leaned together for a kiss.  
"How cliche, a kiss in the rain," Lily snorted after they broke apart,  
"I don't think so, not many people get the opportunity to kiss in the middle of a pink rain," James said, and they leaned in for another kiss.

**A/N - Please review! It didn't come out as I hoped but still. REVIEW!**


End file.
